Oo'glog
Oo'glog is an Ogress city and spa that plays an important part in the As a First Resort... quest. The bank and shops are not available until starting the quest, and the spas, which are the main attraction of the city, are a reward after completing the quest. Access The quickest way to reach Oo'glog is to use the Oo'glog lodestone. Oo'glog lies just south of the Feldip Hunter area, a popular destination for hunters and explorers alike. The most common travel hub near Oo'glog is Yanille, which lies beyond the ogre capital of Gu'Tanoth, the dangerous Feldip Hills, and the jungle itself. The sea borders the eastern edge of Oo'glog and the jungle to the west, while the area to the south is, as of yet, inaccessible. More experienced players may utilise a number of methods to speed up travel to the area. Those that have reached a certain point in A Fairy Tale Part II may use the fairy ring coordinates to reach the southernmost area of the Feldip Hills. A Gnome glider may also be used by those that have completed One Small Favour to reach the rim of the jungle. The Ogre Boat Ride can also be used upon reaching a certain point in Recipe for Disaster, and the Eagle transport system can be used to reach the jungle hunter area. Players with 29 Agility may also use the shortcut above the Mud bath to avoid the various aggressive creatures near the west entrance. Another way for players with 57 Summoning is using a Spirit Larupia to teleport to the Feldip Hills hunter area just north of Oo'glog. Many players consider the most convenient method to be via Charter Ship. Players that have completed As a First Resort... can use the ships, which can be found at most ports, to reach the eastern side of the city very quickly. The charter trip can be somewhat expensive, costing up to 5,000 coins depending upon the port of departure. The price can be halved twice if the player has done the Cabin Fever quest and is wearing a Ring of charos (a). Another fast method is to use a Spirit tree, a Ring of duelling, or the Mobilising Armies Teleport in the regular spellbook to teleport to Mobilising Armies Command centre and run to Oo'glog from there. There are many medium-level monsters between the centre and Oo'glog, but Protect from Melee can be used to avoid all damage with prayer points then being recharged at the spa's sulphur spring. Spa facilities There are several spas or baths in Oo'glog. From west to east, these are: Bank There is a bank in the central area of the city. The bank is rarely used due to the fact that the Mobilising Armies bank is much more easily accessible, as it doesn't have a quest requirement and is much quicker to access through the duelling ring or spirit tree teleport. However, many players may still store items gained from Hunting due to the nearby hunting grounds, therefore making it an alternative to banks at Yanille or Castle Wars. The bank is usable just after starting the As a First Resort... quest. Balnea and 2 Ogress bankers are found in the bank. See Balnea's article for dialogue before the quest is started. Shops There are three shops in Oo'glog. The shops are usable just after completing the As a First Resort... quest. General store The general store sells ogre clothing. Frawd the store keeper will also make players Davy kebbit hats. Meat shop The owner of the shop, Chargurr sells both cooked and raw meat. This shop is widely known to sell raw bird meat which is necessary to produce a Spirit Terrorbird pouch. Salon There is a salon where players may speak to Kringk for an ogre wig which costs 50 coins, or get a "facial" from Muggh (actually a lump of mud applied to your face that occupies the helmet slot). The facial looks like a large hand print over your face, and crumbles away when removed. Woodcutting facilities There are eucalyptus and achey trees to the west of the city. Travel north of the west entrance of the city to reach the area. This area is the only area so far in RuneScape to have eucalyptus trees. Red Sandstone mining rock Though not within Oo'glog, a red sandstone rock is just north of Oo'glog. This is located northeast of the thermal spa and northwest of both the mud bath and the level 29 agility shortcut (rock passage). To mine it, you need level 81 Mining (you do not need to do the As a First Resort... quest in order to mine red sandstone). Mining red sandstone yields 70 mining XP per rock. Only 50 red sandstone can be mined per day. More red sandstone can be obtained by mining the Shooting Star and talking to the Star sprite, using the resourceful aura or by using the juju mining potion. Potion flasks A potion flask is a container that can hold 6 doses of a potion, two more than a vial. These are made from robust glass, which can only be made in Oo'glog after As a First Resort.... One can mine red sandstone just north of Oo'glog. Robust glass is made by melting red sandstone in a robust glass machine, which can be accessed after the As a First Resort.... quest. Making robust glass has no Crafting requirement and does not grant Crafting experience. Making potion flasks has a Crafting requirement of 89 (boostable; but does not work with the assist system) and grants 100 Crafting experience per flask. Hunter facilities Near the west entrance of the city these creatures can be hunted: * Platypus * Wimpy birds * Diseased kebbits Note: Only baby platypodes can be caught. Inhabitants * Balnea * Brassica Prime * Chargurr * Chief Tess * Chomp * Dawg * Frawd * Glum * Grimechin * Grr'bah * Grubb * Grunther * I'rk * Kringk * Muggh * Ogress banker * Rutmir Arnhold * Salon customer * Seegud * Snarrk * Snarrl * Snert * Snurgh * Teplin Macagan * Thuddley * Thump * Tyke Music * Hot 'n' Bothered - Main music in Oo'glog before and during the beginning of As a First Resort... * Shaping Up - Main music in Oo'glog about midway through As a First Resort... * Spa Bizarre - Main music in Oo'glog after completing As a First Resort... * Bish Bash Bosh - Jungle area west of Oo'glog. Trivia * Though in the real world there is no universally accepted plural for platypus, in RuneScape they are called platypodes. * Oo'glog was featured in the 2009 April Fools event where a person had to kick a cabbage from the farm near Draynor Village to Oo'glog, to be greeted by Brassica Prime, the little-known cabbage god. * When using unlock hint for the music track 'Bish Bash Bosh', it says "This music was unlocked during As a First Resort even though some players might have gone to the forests west of Oo'glog and not started As a First Resort. * The Bandos pool lasts quite awhile, and it is known to last so long that people will be halfway through their bandos trip before they see it wear off in the chat box. A key element on a Bandos trip if you have access to this pool but are not bringing a bandos item. * Prior to an update in 2009, familiars were not allowed in the spas, and the city's inhabitants would prevent a player from entering a spa while a familiar was present. * The update introduced a bug in which a player would become stuck in the Oo'glog pools without having any way of getting out. This was fixed the same day. nl:Oo'glog fi:Oo'glog Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen